fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Barakiel
Barakiel (バラキエル, Βαρακιήλ) is a high-ranking Rune Knight. Appearance Barakiel is a large, powerfully built man with long blue hair, a goatee and red eyes. He wears a white coat over his shoulders and white pants, with two belts and a black covering over his left leg. His boots are white as well, with golden steel toes. Much of his visible body is tattooed. Personality and Traits Barakiel is a serious, mature man. He is feared by many, and is known as the Azure Devil. In truth he is very calm and calculated, only engaging in violence when necessary. While he is mostly calm, he can act somewhat gruff and rough around the edges; though he definitely cares for his subordinates and will go to certaim lengths to ensure their safety; while he seems to dismiss former Rune Knights as nobodies, he does look out for them for a limited extent, and is even pained when he is ordered to go after Vivian Starrkewolfe and Iris Lavra. He places great trust and faith in the Magic Council, and almost always follows their orders, but there have been some occasions where he follows his own intuitions to choose what to do in a situation. History Most of Barakiel's past is unknown, though he was originally the leader of a resistance assault team against the Magic Council sent to retrieve the "homunculus of Vritra" in Fiore, and Barakiel suffered a mortal wound during the mission, and due to being the only survivor, was forced to withdraw. He was revived by the scientists of the Magic Council, whom he was force to pledge loyalty to afterward. After his revival, he bore a similar resemblance to a demon, which resulted in him dubbed as the "Azure Devil of the Rune Knights". Synopsis Equipment Cosmo Knife: A weapon given to him by Guran Doma; the knife is imbued with the the power of the universe; causing it to have an unearthly golden glow. When he stabs an opponent with it, it unloads all of it's energy, overwhelming them with cosmic energy and turning them to dust. However, in regards to certain individuals, it may accidentally awaken untapped potential within them; as in the case of Vivian Starrkewolfe. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Barakiel possesses an overwhelming amount of strength; he is able to shatter steel with a single punch and his great power allows him to inflict great damage by tossing his opponents around effortlessly. In one point, he is able to lift Vivian Starrkewolfe by her waist with one hand. In addition, due to his incredible strength, Barakiel can punch through low-level magical attacks with relative ease. Incredible Durability: Barakiel's durability is great enough to block Iris's tonfa-enhanced punch with just his foot and withstand a massive punch immediately afterward. He performs in battle as if he were unharmed, even while taking a lot of damage. He takes on Vivian's point-blank Solar Dragon's Roar attack, and seems unfazed by the attack, despite having a bleeding gash on his chest, remaining unscratched by many attacks in that battle until Vivian awakened Vritra Mode. Low Speed: For all his strength, Barakiel is pitifully slow; to the point that Iris compares him to a snail- right before being clocked in the face by him. However, his strength and durability more than makes up for this; even so, Barakiel, in a fight, is usually only stuck in one position- that is, to stay in one place, blast away the opposing attacks, and counterattack. Magical Abilities Vast Magical Power: Barakiel is noted to be in possession of a vast amount of magical power; when released in the form of an aura, it takes the form of an azure oni's head which is known to strike fear into the hearts of his foes. This alone is the reason for his nickname, "Azure Devil". The sheer density of his spiritual power is enough to decimate the surroundings, and it is for this reason that he rarely, if ever, has to fight himself. Magic Snake Magic: In order for Barakiel's Magic to work properly, he is required to perform intensely fast calculations; however, due to his superior intellect, this only takes him a fraction of seconds. Keeping in mind that he applies direction, vectors, and other factors, and it can be said that he has a wide variety of magical spells to utilize. *'Snake Edge Fang' (蛇刃牙, Jabaki): Barakiel aunches a snake-like chain that has incredible range; chain has minimal stun properties if it even so much as nicks his foe. This chain can clash with attacks and projectiles, and once he latches onto something, he can use the chain to pull himself in in the blink of a eye, making up for his low speed. **'Fang Smashing Impact' (牙砕衝, Gaisaishō): ***'Snake Wing-Crumbling Heaven Blade' (蛇翼崩天刃, Jayoku Hōtenjin): *'Serpent Temple' (蛇刹, Jasetsu): Barakiel summons a swarm of big snake-like chains that appear in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack. Without giving them the time to react, the enemy is entangled. Once entangled, the snakes sink their fangs into the opponent in their arms, legs, chest, and neck, causing small seals to appear in those position. This is the catalyst for Barakiel's follow-up moves. **'Flying Sickle Thrust' (飛鎌突, Hirentotsu): ***'Great Serpent-Dancing Sickle Claw' (大蛇舞鎌爪, Orochi Burensō): *'Snake Bite' (蛇咬, Jakō): This technique allows Barakiel to eject snakes from his wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. The snakes can also open their mouths to extend blades. **'Serpent Slide' (蛇滑, Jakatsu): ***'Rain Serpent-Violent Luster Slash' (蛟竜烈華斬, Mizuchi Rekkazan): Barakiel first generates a small sphere of water in his hand using his own snakes, before spinning the water in multiple directions at once using only his magical strength. Barakiel is required to force to spin the water at incredible speeds while keeping the sphere intact using shape transformation and more water is generated every second. Once over ten gallons have been collected; Barakiel disengages the shape transformation and breathes lightly into the sphere, causing tremendous amounts of water to to spread everwhere at incredible speed, similar to a whirlpool. This whirlpool can halt the progression of many Fire Magic spells, and if left unchecked, it can consume the surrounding area. The moment the opponent becomes trapped in the 'eye' of the whirlpool, an enormous snake formed from water emerges from the water, before diving down at the opponent with tremendous force. *'Dark Branding of a Thousand Souls' (千魂冥烙, Senkon Meiraku): Barakiel's signature and ultimate technique. After producing vast amounts of snakes from his body, he is able to manipulate them in the form of a six-headed dragon. It can even separate itself from Barakiel to pursue escaping foes. With this creature, Hades is able to engulf any opponent in deadly poison. The level of toxicity is so overwhelming that it actually causes the unfortunate victim to dissolve. The poison acts on the nervous system, paralyzing the victim and making them suffer excruciating pain until they die. This technique seems to be very infamous, as Vivian Starrkewolfe and Iris Lavra both know and fear its name and properties. Intense heat seems to neutralize the liquid this attack is made of and prevents it a bit from completely reforming. Should one of its heads be burned, it doesn't completely recover even when Barakiel retracts the creature back into his body. This concept is similar to weakness of the mythological Hydra for which the technique is named after. While the Hydra could regrow a severed head, it couldn't if the base of the head was burned. **Alternatively, Barakiel can produce a dragon head of snakes from his arm which would extend to attack a single opponent. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Antagonist Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Caster-Mage